Bodies and the scent of candy
by Alex rawrz
Summary: i wrote this story for my freshman year in highschool english class. A story of a FBI agent solving some inhuman cases with his partner. And also find love in some place he would never had guessed.


**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bodies and scent of candy**

**(That night) **

"**SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" a young woman yelled for her life. Then she hears footstep, and then a voice calls "Now, Now no one can hear you" the shadow figure says with a laugh. Then the figure move closer to her and she hears a clicky clank and she smells a sweet candy smell. The figure moves into the light. The woman scream cut through the night.**

**(Morning)**

**Rays of light shines thought the window on our hero face," what morning already?) in a sleepy tone. Our hero has Black hair with frosted tips that are blonde and the most ocean blue eyes that anyone has even seen. He gets out of the shower and gets in his blue wore out jeans and puts on his ACDC shirt, and puts on a black leather jacket. He is 5ft9inches and he has a cute face that looks like a kids face and he is skinny. Our hero is about to get in his 2007 mustang when his phone ring." Hello" our hero in a happy voice "Hey we got another one in an old factory on 15****th**** Pennsylvania Ave", a men with a tires and mad tone of voice on the phone. "Ok, I am on my way." He shuts his phone and gets in his car and heads to the crime scene.**

**(Crime Scene)**

**He gets out of his car and sees Talon a man 2 year older than him. Talon is 6ft 1 inch tall, Muscular looking man has short brown hair and emerald green. "Senel, sorry to have to bug on your day off, but the murder is the same as the other ones, well not all the same things it is a young women early 20's." "What looks like she was eaten but not before her kidney's were taking" Talon said getting a little sick as they walked in to the factory. The dark old factory smelled like a candy shop mixed with a dead body. When they got to where the body was they saw writing on the wall that said "I will be coming after one of your kidney's next!" then founded white hair and they took a sample of the blood that was used to write the message." ok , we should go to the lab" Talon said with a worried look.**

**(that the lab)**

"**What did you find?" Talon asked one of the squint, "well the blood used on the wall was the young woman's and the hair we founded was what looks to be type of horse not for sure yet." Senel stand there looking confused and Talon turns and looks at him. "You shouldn't think to much you meant pull something" Talon said smirking " why are you so mean to me!?" Senel said with a cute, sad looking face that makes Talon smirk and say "because it is funny" " that's not funny it is mean!" Senel looked like he was about to run off and cry.**

**(lunch)**

"**Senel let's go get something to eat." Talon said to Senel " ok, Talon I'm coming". Senel and Talon go to Denny's to get some food and talk about the case. "So what do you think of this case?" Senel asks in a sleepy tone of voice." Well it is weird the scent of candy then you have the kidney's being taking and then the person getting eating after that is really weird." "We have to remember to be careful because who ever did this is after one of us". Talon said looking at Senel with a worried look as Senel is not paying attention to the last part that he just said. Talon and Senel finish eating they say bye and head home. **

**(Senel's House)**

**Senel walks to his house's door and gets his keys out and goes inside his white two floor house puts his keys on the counter and goes in to the kitchen and find on the table is a white envelope. Senel picks it up and opens it and pulls out a photo that looks like it was taking from far away and he looked closer and Senel drop the photo on the floor and the person in the photo was him.**

**( Next Day)**

**Senel didn't get much sleep because of the photo and he has a feeling that someone is watching him. He gets up takes a shower and gets dressed and goes to work. "Senel what's wrong? You look really pale are you sick?" Talon said as he sits drinking his cup of coffee. " I am alright I just didn't sleep well we have another body". Senel and Talon get into the car and headed to the crime scene.**

**(Crime Scene)**

**Senel and Talon pull up to the crime scene which was it the middle of a forest which Talon didn't like because he hates hiking. " So what happening?"Talon looked around and saw candy on the tree and the body was eaten and had the kidney's taken. The victim was male, and short black hair and bluish eyes. When Senel saw this he started to shake because it looked like him. After photos were taken samples and stuff too. "Hey, Talon, Senel look at this, there's something write on his arm." Senel and Talon look at it and it says "I am coming for and you know who you are." Senel is freaky out more " Senel we are going to the office now" Talon said worried.**

**(Talon's Office)**

"**Senel, tell me what's wrong" Talon said in a mad but worried tone of voice. Senel knew he had to tell him so he did. "I got this photo of me and I just didn't want you to be worried about me." Senel said trying not to fall asleep. "Ok, you stay here and get some sleep I will go to the lab and see what they got, oh don't leave this room got it." Senel knotted his head and when Talon left Senel got comfortable and fall asleep.**

**(Talon at the Lab)**

"**Hey, Talon Where's Senel?" one of the squints asked "His getting some sleep, so what do you have for me?". The squint tells him nothing that has a lead to go on. But that he thinks he knows what the white hair they founded at the first murder is " it is Unicorn hair" the squint said with a smile and Talon looks at him with a evil look "well we should have a gerenal loction of where the person is staying at sometime. Talon leaves to goes to check on Senel then go to see if anyone was has seen anything that was not right and he said in his minded "nothing no one saw anything" he said in his goes back to his office and wokes Senel up and cants him home to make sure he gets inside safely. But Talon didn't know that the murder is already inside waiting for Senel.**

**(Senel's house)**

**Talon leaves and Senel gets something to drink and goes up stairs. As Senel walks to his room he starts smelling candy and get freaked out a bit, he go into his room and goes to the bathroom. Senel opens the medince cabinet and take some pills so that he could sleep then he closes it and everthing go black.**

**(Unknown place)**

**Senel start to wake up and when he does he is confused and he his head is hurting. "is anyone here?" a shadow moves closer and says " Well, your awake hows your head?" Senel is now remembering what happing , he went to the medince cabinet and took some pills and then close it and saw a shadow behind him and he gets hit in the head "You remember now don't you?"thew shadow say with a laugh " What are you going to do to me?" Senel said pissed off "oh, I don't know maybe take your kidney's then eat you but I will do that later."The shadow figure moves into the light and Senel's eye's go big because the murder is a unicorn that talks. " Well, I will let you be for now by the way I am Charlie the evil unicorn you can called me Charlie. Charlie leaves and Senel can do nothing.**

**(The Next day at Senel's House)**

**Talon goes to see why Senel is not answering his phone Talon knocks on the but no answer so Talon breaks in "Senel you here" Talon yells but no answer. He checks the down stairs then goes up stairs and goes into Senel's room and checks the bathroom and inds a puddle of blood on the floor and calls it in. Talon is really mad now they put clues together and try to finded where Senel has been narrow it down and spit up and Talon went to the mountian that is in the same forest that the second body was founded.**

**(Mountian hideout) **

**Senel is cuffed and is really weak because he had lossed a lot of blood. Senel hears footsteps " Hello, it time for you to lose your kidney's Charlie says in a happy creepy way. Senel gets scared and Charlie walks closer and uncuffs him Senel kicks him and then trys to run away he get to the entertance and then gets in the back by Charlie and then you hear a gunshot and Charlie falls backwards Senel looks to see who shot and it was Talon. "Senel!"Talon yells and Senel says in his mind "thank you Talon"Senel falls asleep. Senel woke up in the hospital and then and then everything is back to normal.**

**(Three weeks later)**

"**Senel lets go we have another case" Talon says "OK" Senel says in a hyper tone. **


End file.
